Moonlight Illusion
by MistressOfAgony
Summary: Sakura gets an urgent mission. It wasn't supposed to be a dangerous one. But then again, things don't always go as planned do they? ItachixSakura......Rated M for possible future chapters...PLEASE R&R SUGGESTIONS WELCOME my first fanfic
1. The Moon on the water

Sakura was given a simple mission. She was to go to a small village in fire country about two days journey from konoha . In that village was a small girl who was very sick and requested the Hokage to send her best medic nin to heal her.

The girl had been treated by other medics but they said her condition was beyond their skill. And so Sakura was given the mission to go as swiftly as possible to see her.

She had left konoha at dawn that day and had been running without a break since that time. It was one of those stifling hot days and so when she saw that the sun was setting she decided she would make camp for the night by a nearby river.

She set down her pack and began to pull out her sleeping bag and set it up while she nibbled on some dried meat and an apple. When she was finished setting up and eating her meager meal she glanced over at the river.

" the water looks nice" she said to herself as she looked at the water, moonlight reflecting on the surface.

" I better bathe while I can, gods I smell!" she said while beginning to undress.

She stopped after pulling off her sandals and searched the area for any signs of chakra to be sure she wouldn't be watched and felt nothing. However she decided to place a genjutsu over her campsite and part of the river so she would not be seen.

Sakura finished undressing confidant she was alone and stepped into the cool river water. It was a relief after such a hot day and the night was still hot as well.

As she washed she was sure she was not being watched however she was wrong. Itachi had been sitting in a tree branch resting all the while she had been there. He was used to suppressing his chakra signature and she had no idea he was there watching her the whole time.

A smirk crossed his face. Even in the pale moonlight and with his vision severly blurry from his near blindness. He knew who she was. He had run into her once well, at least his clone had. She was friends with the Kyuubi and his little brother. Somewhat decent at avoiding genjutsu if he remembered correctly. But the most important fact about her was that she was one of the best medical nins there was. He could definitely use those skills. Killing his brother would be alot easier if his sight was fully restored.

He also knew something else about her. Something that gave him an idea of exactly how he would approach her. After all, why fight? Itachi liked to do things his way. He never fought if it was not necessary.

Sakura felt a chakra signature approach her quickly. "Oh shit!" she was naked in a river ! She had checked the area and placed a genjutsu over her campsite! Who ever it was surely was a skiled ninja.

She suddenly felt helpless. " I'm always doing useless things!" she thought to herself. She was naked and without weapons. But she did not falter when she demanded to know who was there. " Who's there? She screamed. "I'm warning you to go away or I will kill you!" Silence was her only answer.

She looked up to see who was approaching and only saw two sharingan eyes in the shadows she knew she should turn away but she was transfixed. She was frozen in fear. Those eyes. They represented so many things to her, love, hate, loneliness, loss, betrayl and mostly bone chilling, gut wrenching fear. For only two men have those eyes and either of them would kill her this night.

As the figure walked towards her out of the shadows she gasped. There he was. The man who broke her heart so three years ago. She thought the pain was over but seeing him again sent an ache through her chest. She had just seen him a month ago for the first time since that day and he tried to kill her and the others.

"What are you doing here Sasuke? You are in Fire Country! What are you up to?! ? She screamed at him trying to ignore the pain in her heart at her own words.

"Sakura I'm here for the same reason you are" he said in a monotone voice with a slight smirk n his face.

"What does that mean!" she said fear now gripping her to the very core. She was going to die and she knew it. He was toying with her and yet she still could not hate him.

" Hn" was the only response she got. He faced betrayed no emotion and he stared straight into her eyes captivating her with those dangerous, beautiful eyes. His raven hair glowed a strange blue in the moonlight and she opened her mouth to speak again but the words escaped her. She could do nothing but look into those eyes and await her death.

She was shocked to see what he did next. She stood still in the river watching and he began to do the last thing she was expecting. He began to untie the knot in his obi and then he took off his shirt.

He was undressing in front of her! Sasuke then pulled off his sandals, laid his katana on his pile of clothes and pulled down his pants to reveal only a black pair of shorts that fit very snugly on him. Sakura blushed a deep crimson at this but could stop staring at him. He then walked into the water to stand directly before her.

"Like what you see Sakura?"

"Please go away Sasuke!" she spouted angrily at him turning to face away from him to hide the tears now forming in her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest as if to hide her breasts more. What was he doing? She was expecting to die and now he is undressed standing behind her in a river. She was not only confused but she was hurt. Those feelings for him she had buried...they still hurt a little.

Then she felt him move closer behind her. He took a hand and ran it through her hair. He smelled her, of course she smelled of cherries. He caressed the skin of her back above the water. Her skin was heavenly soft. She was a godess. A beautiful kounichi and talented too he thought to himself. Sakura stool still utterly in shock at what was happening. Was Sasuke touching her? Smelling her? Why? And why was she letting him?

Before she could question herself anymore he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest tightly. He swiftly turned her so that she faced him once more. Her leaf green eyes looked at him with shock and something else. Could that be lust in her eyes? He bent down and brushed his lips softly against hers and he could see by the look in her eyes. He could rule her. This tiny girl was much more powerful than she looked. She was a walking contradiction, he had seen her strength. And yet he could tell she was utterly helpless within his arms.

He had to give in a little. She was far too tempting. He pressed his lips to hers. This time in a real kiss. He put a hand on the side of her face entwining fingers into her hair. She finally gave in and opened her mouth to allow him entry and they explored each others mouths as if neither needed to breathe again so long as this would last. She pushed closer into him closing her eyes and placed her right hand behind his head and into his silky raven hair.

Just then she realized something wasn't right. His hair, it was long! Her eyes flew open and she broke the kiss. She looked up in utter horror as a smirk crossed the man's face. She had been kissing an Uchiha alright, but it was Itachi Uchiha! She tried to free herself from his hold but he tightened his arms around her.

How did he do this?! She was kissing Sasuke! Then it dawned on her. It couldn't be a genjustu because she had actually kissed him. He must have used a transformation jutsu!

"Ah, so you realised did you?" he said still smirking slightly

"What do you want?! Why did you do that! Why did you not just kill me? Sakura yelled still trying to struggle free

"my, my what a temper" the look on his face now emotionless

Sakura was in a panic. She was in the arms of one of the most dangerous men in the world and yet some small part of her didn't mind it. He looked so much like Sasuke but actually more handsome she thought. This man with the angelic face and the soft lips also had the most beautiful eyes. She knew right then as she looked into those eyes it would be the last thing she would ever see. Those eyes would be the death of her.


	2. Bloodletting

A/N Hey guys thanks for reading and please review I would love to know what you think! Also I'm in need of a Beta reader and a muse as well ..I have about 100 different ideas on this ItaSaku thing but hmmm idk which one is best...will take requests into consideration as well ...Thanks!

Special thanks to AngelFox23 & an artist's angel for reviewing! Thanks and I will get more up faster just for my reviewers!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.!!

**--**

_Sakura was in a panic. She was in the arms of one of the most dangerous men in the world and yet some small part of her didn't mind it. He looked so much like Sasuke but actually more handsome she thought. This man with the angelic face and the soft lips also had the most beautiful eyes. She knew right then as she looked into those eyes it would be the last thing she would ever see. Those eyes would be the death of her.__..._

Sakura had resigned herself to the fact she was about to die, she was defenceless against him and within the arms of this man she would die. She showed no fear, only acceptance. This puzzled Itachi, he liked to watch people cower before him in fear and yet she was calm and silent. He was also confused, why was he taking pleasure in screwing with her mind like this? It was an easy way to confront her while her defences were down, he tried to tell himself. But some nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him that though it was unplanned it had ended up being more than that.

"get dressed we are leaving" he said to her now looking slightly angry. She faltered for a moment as he removed his arms from around her. She did not understand at all. What was he playing at?

"What do you want with me? " she said as she turned her head and began to walk towards the river bank arms now crossed covering her chest.

"I have need of your skills, and you would do well to stop asking questions" he said in a venomous voice. He needed to leave now. Someone was coming and he had to be gone and he needed her with him. Though he hadn't planned on coming across her, he could not ignore the fact she was useful and somewhat vital now that he realized how much easier she could make things.

"And what makes you think I will come quietly, if at all?" she spat at him, now standing on the river bank trying to dress where he could not see.

He knew she was stalling and that she too sensed the fast approaching presence of another shinobi.

All Sakura saw was a blur, and Itachi was standing before her, she was half dressed she was both angry and embarrassed and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. He looked over her form taking in every detail of her body that he could see while a smirk played at his lips. He had to admit to himself that she was indeed beautiful in many ways it's such a shame he would have to kill her after he has no more use of her.

"You will come with me and you will come now, because I happen to know that you are quite fond of a certain blonde Jinchuriki, you wouldn't want anything to happen to him now would you?" his silky voice sounding now deadly serious.

" You will not hurt Naruto! I won't let you!" she screamed. Naruto was her closest friend, like a brother and she would rather die than see him hurt. She began to dress swiftly, she didn't want to test Itachi, she knew he needed to keep her alive for now, but he had no reason to not kill Naruto so she would do as she was told.

After dressing she grabbed her weapons and medical packs and started running as fast as she could heading south. "Where do you think you are going? You cannot not escape me you realize this?" Itachi said as he was now running beside her.

"If you want more than a day before Tsunade sends Anbu out looking for me I suggest you follow me, I was on a mission you know, and I am supposed to send word by messenger hawk when I arrive at the village a day south from here" she stated matter of factly.

"Hn".was all she got as a response. Typical Uchiha, she thought to herself. If he didn't have to talk he wouldn't. He and Sasuke were so much alike. She took his response as agreement and began to bound through treetops even faster. She had planned on sleeping and she was tired so she reached into her pouch and pulled out a soldier pill and ate it. At least that would keep her going through the night.

They had traveled in silence for a good 7 hours, and the first rays of sunlight began to cross the sky. If they kept up this pace they could reach the village by noon, but she needed a break.

"Itachi, I need to rest for a few minutes and eat I've been going on no sleep" she said looking at his face now, gods he was beautiful, he did have an angelic appearance even though she thought he may be the devil himself. He was a cruel and heartless murderer, how could he have been born with such a beautiful face? It didn't seem to match his persona at all. And most of all why was she even looking at him that way? She couldn;t help it. He looks so much like Sasuke, that must ne the reason.

"Fifteen minutes and we leave" he said sternly and he leapt down from the trees to the ground below. Sakura jumped to the ground as well and sat up against a tree. She began to pull out one of her peaches when she saw Itachi staring at her. "Itachi, would you like a peach too?" she said. "Hn" was all he said once again she took that as a yes and threw one over to him.

"What is your mission?" He said, now sitting opposite her also leaning against a tree.

"I Have to heal a very sick girl in the village we are going to, Tsunade sent me because she has been seen by many medics and her illness was beyond her skill"

"Ah, so you are as skilled as they say then"

"Tell me, what do you want from me?" she demanded.

"You will find out when I decide to tell you, no more questions" he spoke in a montone voice.

Sakura had just finished her peach and discarded the remains and stood ready to leave. Itachi looked up at her and his face suddenly went pale, he dropped the peach and began to cough. At first Sakura thought he was choking and stared at him in shock. But then he began to cough up blood. She rushed over to him to see what was wrong, this could not be good. But why was she even worried about him?

"Itachi, have you ben sick?!" she asked in a panicked voice. He stared at her as he finally stopped coughing, blood still running out of his mouth. "I'm fine, lets go" he whispered.

"Just let me se what is wrong it will only take a minute!" she yelled. "Hn, fine you were going to find out at some point soon" he said now looking away from her.

Sakura concentrated chakra into her hands and they began to glow a green color. She placed her hands on his chest and saw what the problem was immediately. Itachi Uchiha had lung cancer!

"Itachi, you are very sick you have cancer, I can heal it mostly but it is too advanced for me to heal it all" sakura said almost in a sad voice. "The problem is it will take weeks, I can't do it in one session, I can prolong your life but I don't know for how long, and there is one more thing, I can tell without even looking that you are nearly blind now, this is what you wanted me for isn't it?" she said

"Indeed, I need my eyes healed and I am not ready to die, I have something I must live for" he said. Sakura was confused what could Itachi possibly have to live for? A clan killer, why did he want to live so badly?

"You will heal me completely Sakura, I know you can" he said now smirking.

"Itachi I can't heal it all I told you that!" she yelled.

"Then I shall give you some motivation" he spoke in a tone that filled Sakura with fear. What would he do? Will he kill Naruto or someone else she loves?

Then she saw him pull out a kunai and slice his palm open as she looked on in confusion and fear as he stepped closer. He then formed handseals she had never seen, and he sqeezed the blood from his palm into his mouth. He walked closer to her as she stepped back away from him backing straight into the tree that she had been leaning against. He closed in on her and pushed her head to the side, as he held her wrist bound in his left hand. He leaned in and bit her neck so hard she heard the skin ripping and whimpered at the pain. She felt his tongue licking at her neck as he was biting her. She was in pain but her cheeks blushed a deep crimson, it seems some part of her was enjoying his touch.

He then released her and placed his bloodied hand over the bite mark concentrating chakra into it. It felt warm to her, almost soothing. But what had he just done? **--**

**Please review! Let me know what you think! The more you like it the faster I write!**

**OH AND DON'T WORRY THERE IS A LOT MORE STEAMY SCENES TO COME!**


	3. The Trap

CHAPTER 3

_A/N: Sorry It took me so long to get this out!! Ive been out of town on vacation and forgot my laptop! Ah! Anyway please read and review the more reviews I get it makes me feel all fuzzy and makes me want to write faster!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…NO SHIT…._

_He leaned in and bit her neck so hard she heard the skin ripping and whimpered at the pain. She felt his tongue licking at her neck as he was biting her. She was in pain but her cheeks blushed a deep crimson, it seems some part of her was enjoying his touch._

_He then released her and placed his bloodied hand over the bite mark concentrating chakra into it. It felt warm to her, almost soothing. But what had he just done? __**------**_

She felt his chakra being pushed into her body through that bite hole in her neck. It felt warm and soothing and a strange feeling was taking her over, whatever he had done was having a most strange effect on her body. She could no longer feel the pain in her neck. She felt weak in her knees and there was a pain in her chest but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, what was it? She was trembling now, whatever he was doing ….it was making her euphoric, like a drug. Then a new feeling arose within the euphoria, she wanted to touch him, and be touched by him. She wanted him and as she realized this, she knew she was in trouble. He must have know this would have this affect on her, a clever way to keep her close perhaps?

Itachi felt it too. He knew it would have a side effect but he didn't plan on it being so strong. He felt pulled to her. He wanted to hold her, touch her, and kiss her soft petal colored lips. But this wasn't the time or place for this. He gently pulled his hand away from her neck, faltering ever so slightly, even so, Sakura didn't even notice. He looked down at her beautiful green eyes and proceeded to do the last thing needed to complete the seal.

He leaned down so that his lips were almost touching hers and in a soft whisper he spoke her name. "Sakura" he spoke it so softly onto her lips she wondered if he had really said it. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips and it made her feel dizzy. She did not know that the sound of his voice speaking her name had finished the seal. She was confused at her position, pulled close in his arms, his lips hovering just above hers, and him, speaking her name in that way. It sent a shiver up her spine.

He couldn't take it anymore. She was so close after all. He looked down at her more intently crashing his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her pulling her to his chest. She was sweet, she smelled of the fruit of her namesake, and her lips were so soft. She hadn't known but before the other night he had never even kissed a woman. And now he was doing it again, the realization hit him hard of what he was doing and he broke the kiss quickly. How could he loose control so easily? He released his arms from around her and then turned to face away from her.

"you will heal me, you have no choice now, if you want to live that is" he said in that silky monotone voice of his.

"w..what did you do to me?!" she screamed, now fearing what he was about to say. If, she wanted to live? This is bad, really bad!

"We are now eternally bonded, more so than any other, If my heart stops beating, so will yours, I have just essentially mixed our life force, our blood, and as you can see it has some unwanted side effects as well, however I am not affected by them, only you" he spoke softly now turning his face slightly to the side so she could see one gleaming sharingan. He was lying and he knew it. Sakura didn't know though, she would think he had been toying with her. Though he wasn't, he was alarmed at just how fast he was becoming attached to her. It was because of the seal he told himself and nothing more. But he couldn't allow her to find out it affected him too or she could use it against him.

"Impossible! Its not true! There is no way to do that!" she screamed not wanting to believe what he had just said. But the tears had started to fall. She knew he was telling the truth. She was going to die, she was bonded to Itachi, and he was fooling with her emotions as well. She would have never kissed him freely but he had done this to her. He was cruel. But what else did she expect from him? She knew who he was and now she was reminded of her place.

This was Itachi Uchiha, and he needed nothing from anyone who wasn't expendable. She couldn't heal him. She knew she couldn't do it. He was too sick for her to heal. And now, for this, she would die as he took his last breath.

"What is this seal? It is must be forbidden, something like this would never be allowed!" she screamed at him. He would not answer and she knew this. She attempted to compose herself and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.

"Ah, I am a missing nin did you not expect me know some forbidden techniques?" he asked her turning to fully face her now with that damn smirk on his face again.

'Of course he wouldn't tell her. Just as she thought, gods he was so infuriating! All Uchiha had this trait in common, they must, they are all assholes!'

Sakura stood rooted to the spot still trying to fully comprehend what had just happened. She had stopped crying now but the realization was setting in. She was bound to him now and there was nothing she could do about it.

"We have wasted enough time, lets go finish your business so we can get on to more important things" he spoke as he started walking away.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and decided he had to focus on something else to keep her mind off of it. The little girl. She needed Sakura to heal her, and she was sure that WAS something she could do. Now filled with new determination she turned to follow him.

The sun was high in the sky now, it was another hot day. If it weren't for the cover of the forest Sakura was sure even the most fit shinobi would have difficulty in traveling in this heat. She lifted her arm to her brow and wiped off the beads of sweat. At the speed they were bounding through the trees a cool breeze swept across her entire body, but it was not enough to break the spell of heat.

Glancing over at Itachi she noticed he didn't even seem to break a sweat. She knew the Uchiha were amazing, but they were human right? He held that same, seemingly lazy stoic look on his face. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He truly was beautiful. Even though he had already tricked her, kissed her, assaulted her and sealed her fate. She couldn't deny that he was beautiful. He had a grace about him she had never seen. And a fear that was the stuff of legends. He was indeed very beautiful.

'Shit! What am I thinking?!! It must be what he was telling me about, the effects of the seal. I would never think this way if not for that' she tried to convince herself but even she wasn't so sure if that was true.

Immersed in her owns thoughts again she let out a loud moan when she ran into something hard, and yet soft all of the sudden. Shit! She was falling! She had run right into Itachi's back and now she was falling! She reached out to grasp at branches at the same time concentrating chakra into her hands for a better grip. She couldn't grab anything! She closed her eyes and prepared to hit the ground hard, this was going to hurt! She braced for the impact that never came. Instead she felt the warmth of Itachi's arm catching her and for a moment she was blushing, until she opened her eyes.

She stared into angry crimson orbs. 'Shit, I've pissed him off again.'

"Watch where you are going kunoichi! Next time I will let you fall!" he dropped_ her unceremoniously onto her rear making her wince in pain. 'Yes, he was most definitely _a jerk!'

Sakura stood to a standing position and looked ahead, a few miles away she could see it. The village sat in the distance surrounded by trees, hidden from the world by forest. They were there.

Itachi looked out at the village and pulled something from his cloak. Sakura was shocked to see what it was. His old Anbu mask! He put in on and shed his cloak. Who knew he had been wearing most of his Anbu uniform under the cloak the entire time! He performed a simple transformation jutsu to add the illusion of the Anbu vest and arm and shin guards. It was the perfect disguise. He walked over and put his folded cloak in her pack. And began walking ahead of her again toward the village.

A few minutes later and they had reached the village gates. Itachi slowed his pace to walk beside her and whispered something that only she could hear. "Try anything funny and Ill kill you without fail" he said in the most dangerous sounding whisper she had ever heard. She only nodded in response.

Sakura and Itachi stopped a few feet from where the guards stood. Sakura pulled a scroll from her pocket, a letter from Tsunade explaining who she was and handed it to the guard.

"So you are here to heal little Hikari? She is a sweet child. Down the main road, make a right, third house on the left side" the guard directed while pointing.

"Excuse me, but may I send a messenger hawk to Tsunade please, she asked to send word when I arrived. The guard nodded and directed her to a small table behind him where she assumed they would sit to take breaks.

There on the table lay a stack of parchment, ink and quills. She grabbed the closest quill and dipped it into the ink vial. She saw a shadow darken her vision and looked up. All she saw was red eyes behind Itachi's Anbu mask and took it as a warning to watch what she said. She nodded to him in understanding and he stepped back just enough to give her more light. She quickly wrote a message telling Tsunade she had arrived and not to expect her back for several days because she would need to rest after healing the young girl. She then rolled up the scroll and handed it to the guard who had a hawk ready now at his shoulder. He attached the message to the hawks leg and the hawk flew off into the midday sun.

Sakura and Itachi set off walking down the road towards the girl's home when both stopped dead in their tracks. Sakura glanced over at Itachi and he nodded to let her know that he too had felt it. The person who had been following them before had caught up to them. And that person was most definitely a shinobi from the feeling of that chakra signature, they weren't even trying to hide it.

Sakura started walking again and Itachi followed. Whoever it was, they weren't quite ready to confront them. And if they were smart they wouldn't confront them at all or they would have to deal with Itachi.

A minute later and they had arrived at the girl's home. Sakura knocked on the door and was greeted by an older woman who appeared to be slightly older than Tsunade.

"Are you the medic Konaha sent?" she asked smiling in anticipation.

"Yes, I am Sakura and this is.."

"I am Jun" Itachi blurted out to avoid possible stupidity on Sakura's part.

"Ah well please come in, I am Kaede I am Hikari's grandmother." The older woman said looking slightly sad when she mentioned the child's name.

Sakura and Itachi were shown to a room in the back where a small girl lay sleeping in her bed. Though she looked peaceful Sakura could tell the girl was very ill. She also wondered if under the mask Itachi might even show concern for the girl. 'No he would never think that' she thought to herself.

"Would you like some tea or anything to eat?" Kaede asked them.

"Nothing for me but please bring some water for the girl she will need it" Sakura instructed.

"It's no use she has been asleep like that for two days but I will bring some" Kaede said sadly while going to get the water.

Sakura concentrated chakra into her hands with ease and they began to glow green. She placed her hands on the girls chest first and slowly brought them down to her stomach then she abruptly stopped. She then turned to Itachi with an almost panicked look on her face.

This is no infection. She was poisoned and it is confined to her stomach. It was confined on purpose. Someone closed off her chakra pathways. She cannot heal herself this way. And looking straight into those crimson orbs she swallowed.

"This was done on purpose only a skilled medic could have done this, it's a trap" she whispered.

Kaede entered the room again with the glass of water and sat it on a table beside the bed.

"Sit and wait" Itachi demanded of her and Sakura could tell by his tone he had no patience for her. He would kill her in an instant if she did not do as she was told. Kaede however noticed his tone and sat down in a chair by the door with a stunned look on her face.

Sakura was working quickly, she couldn't let this girl die even if she was being used as a tool. She quickly gathered the poison and pulled it out and after about a dozen tries she had it all. She then began to unlock the girl's chakra passage ways so that she could heal the rest on her own.

"She will live but she will be weak for about a week or so. Keep her well hydrated." Sakura told Kaede looking at her suspiciously.

"Now old woman tell us who did this" Itachi demanded as he slowly pulled up his mask to show her his blazing sharingan. She looked on in fear, she did recognize the bloodline trait after all.

"W..what are you talking about?" she said in an almost pleading tone. "You are an Uchia aren't you? I thought there were none left in Konoha" She said nervously. She was given no answer just a more intense glare from Itachi.

"Jun, I don't think she knows how this happened" Sakura whispered to Itachi.

"Kaede, your granddaughter was poisoned and her chakra pathways were sealed off to prevent her from healing, the poison would not have killed her, but not being able to heal from it would. Only a skilled medic could have done this. Who has seen her?" Sakura said looking at her deadly serious and standing fully upright now preparing to be ambushed.

"I..I don't know, she has seen so many but when she fell ill she saw a man from another village. He wore glasses and had white hair. All the other medics she has seen I have known for years!" she cried fully expecting to feel Itachi's wrath at any moment.

"Kabuto!" she yelled now staring at Itachi in shock. This could only mean one thing. Kabuto was trying to get at Sakura, he must need her for something. Or rather his master, Orochimaru must need something from her.

The old woman lay crouching in the corner confused as she looked at the two of them. She was scared to death, she had no idea what was going on.

"Old woman, if I were you I would stay in this room with your granddaughter and not come out until daylight if you want to live" Itachi warned her.

Kaede nodded in response and scrambled to crouch beside her granddaughter's bed.

Itachi and Sakura ran to the front door. They had to leave and they had to leave now. They knew they were being trailed and the last thing they needed was Kabuto or Orochimaru on their trail.

Sakura searched the area for the chakra signature they had felt earlier and felt nothing. It was almost eerily calm outside. She suppressed her chakra signature and Itachi did the same as they moved slowly out of the door. Turning left they quickly headed for the back part of the village to try and leave unnoticed. However as it seems to be the trend lately, things didn't go as planned.

They both felt it but before the shock could even register on Sakura's face she felt herself being pulled backwards by two strong and familiar arms. She felt face crash hard into Itachi's chest as he held her..dare she say almost lovingly? An explsion rocked right where she had been standing and she knew that Itachi had just saved her.

Itachi was furious! How dare someone try to hurt Sakura! She was his! He had made sure of that with the seal. And not to mention if she were to die..so would he.

Sakura straightened herself as Itachi freed her from his grasp. She slowly turned around to face their opponent. She was not surprised to see Kabuto standing there. But she was slightly nervous about that damn smirk on his face. He looked too damn full of himself! She would wipe that smirk right off his face!

She had been waiting for the day she could fight Kabuto again. She began to concentrate chakra into her fists and they glowed bright in the darkness illuminating her face slightly. She had a look of pure rage on her face.

Itachi smirked under his mask knowing what was coming next. She raised her fist and slammed it into the ground creating a huge crater. Kabuto had moved just in time to avoid a fatal blow. She knew he wouldn't fall so easily but she had to start with a bang.

Kabuto stood beside the crater simply smirking at her as he formed chakra scalpels around his hands. He came at her fast but she moved just in time to avoid his attack as well. Both of them stood staring at each other smirking, hands alight with chakra.

But as fate should have it they were interrupted by someone. Someone she never even felt approaching.

"My, my Kabuto be nice to her, we will need her later" the snakelike man instructed in that feminine voice of his.

He was standing right behind her! She felt stupid, how could she not have sensed him? She didn't have time to think anymore about it because she felt a pain in her shoulder and darkness overcame her.


End file.
